Diary of an Umbrella Employee
by 0738
Summary: Second and final part of my 'diary' series. This story is the diary of the Umbrella employee who conducted tests on the research subject from the first story. Enjoy. :


Day 1

I've just been assigned as a researcher at this facility. I am not allowed to name the area I am in, nor am I allowed to use last names, in case this research is found out,so advised by the lead researchers. Some may label this experimentation dangerous, and we may get fined by various groups and the law even.

Anyway, I met my subjects today. A mixed little group, but a decent group nonetheless. Five people are in my group, and they are as followed, Laura, Anne, Karyn, John and Lars. All subjects hail from a small Midwestern town I'll label R. City. 

We just completed exercise tests in which we measured the breathing and heart rates of the subjects. All subjects are generally healthy, and somewhat fit, although John is excessively fit. I believe that he will do well. I need to cut this short, being as I must complete some work before I go to sleep. I need to get my vaccines ready and prepared for morning, when the testing begins. Luckily my cot is ready, so I can retire soon. It's been a long, tedious day of note-taking and I'm ready to turn in.

Day 2

Test subjects were given injections, then told to mingle about as usual. They were advised that lunch will be served at 12:00, and an exercise regimen at 2:00.

Laura does not feel well. She feels slightly feverish, although she has no temperature. She claims to suffer from nausea, body aches and a head ache. These are normal side effects, and I've allowed her to sleep, although I can get into trouble, because she skipped her workout today.

Day 3

I cannot wake Laura up today. Her vital signs are visible, but her skin is a pale gray and she feels clammy today. No fever present. Karyn is complaining of the same symptoms as Laura, only she is throwing up, whereas Laura hasn't. Lars and John have been exercising excessively, almost as If they are on a heavy protein regimen, which I can assure you that they aren't. Anne is the only one who hasn't showed any symptoms yet.

Day 4

Laura woke up today. No visible symptoms, no body aches. Appears well. Karyn is getting worse. She won't eat and vomits at any given time, unless she's asleep. Anne still shows no symptoms. Lars is still exercising, but John's exercising is more severe. If he keeps this up, he's going to burn himself out.

Day 5

Laura seems a bit anxious lately, although she hasn't mentioned anything. John burned himself out, and he's slept for most of today. Anne, who hasn't excised any symptoms, is acting similar to John, lethargic in nature. Lars is still as active as ever, but not to the point of burning out like John. Karyn, on the other hand, has grown worse. I had to have her transferred out of my unit. While hazmat was prepping her for her transfer, I noticed her skin was flaky and gray in colour.I also noticed that she had plenty of scratch marks on her - as if she scratched the skin raw.

Day 6

Karyn has been diagnosed as having the 'T-Virus'. I haven't heard too much about it, but I know this is serious. Corporate has ordered her under 'round the clock care, to study the progress of this virus. I've heard that this 'T-Virus' mutates the body. I believe that the vaccine she was injected with contained a chemical that she's allergic to. Lars is sick now. He is exhibiting similar signs that Laura showed during day 2. John is not as burned out now, he has a bit more energy, but not enough to continue working out for the half hour assigned to him. I've been giving him a little leeway so he doesn't suffer more than he has.  
Anne and Laura are complaining of chronic fatigue, yet another side effect of the vaccine. Although these side effects seem to be expected, I am being led to believe that these people were not, in fact, injected with a vaccine.

Day 7

I am in a huge state of shock. We did not inject these people with vaccines. Corporate is using us to study the 'T and G-virus'. I don't know too much about these, so I cannot go in-depth. I am tempted to report the corporate headquarters to the human ethics committee, but I will also be throwing my own career away…the career I worked so hard to establish…for nothing.

Day 8

Karyn died today. He body is dead, but I've found out that her brain is exploding with electrical impulses, more than it should be. Is corporate trying to play god? Laura, Anne and John are doing alright, but Lars is getting worse. I fear he may be headed down the same road as Karyn.

Day 9

I let my group know that Karyn died. No one spoke. It was just an air of silence.  
Lars' muscular frame is depleting. He doesn't vomit, but he's getting that weird rash, as well. Only, it looks as if chunks of his skin are falling off.

John is flourishing. He is becoming increasingly muscular. He trains hard, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he were on steroids. There is talk that he will be transferred to the Nemesis Unit. His change is remarkable, though. The past few days he was nearly crying in bed that he was in pain, and today, he's practically been a monster.

Anne developed a habit of chewing on her skin and sucking the blood. We're trying to get her to stop, but we find her later with fresh wounds, and she agitates easily.

Laura is the only one who is seemingly normal.

What I am seeing is disturbing me. I want out.

Day 10

We had to transfer Lars this evening. My unit isn't the only one that is dying out. Susan is down to one person in hers, and Brian has two. William has one person left and he may be transferred to the Nemesis Unit. He's like my John, only he agitates much faster than John.

Day 11

William's unit is gone. His remaining subject, Mark, was transferred to the Nemesis Unit. William was dismissed. I want to be dismissed.

Laura is not doing well. Anne keeps eating herself alive, practically, and John seems to be jealous of Mark. As if it were some competition.

Day 12

John was transferred to the Nemesis Unit. My reports on him seemed to please someone at corporate, and they wanted him for further studies. I am only left with Anne and Laura, and both seem to have a glazed, crazed hungry look in their eyes.

Day 13

Laura is starting Anne's habit of chewing her lips. We had to sedate Anne today. She became agitated quite easily, and tried to bit Susan as she was being dismissed.

Day 14

We still have to keep Anne sedated. Laura just wanders around, mindlessly, but smiling at everyone. Her smiles are so creepy. Like she knows something we don't.

Day 15

Two weeks into testing. Laura is the only somewhat stable subject I have left. Tomorrow, I am to inject her with a new fluid, and study her actions closely.

I've just learned that she is to be injected with the 'G-Virus'. This has led me to believe that my subjects were initially injected with the 'T-Virus'.

Day 16

As I attempted to inject Laura with the 'G-Virus', she bit me! She took a chunk out of my arm! I managed to fight her off, and my grunts sedated her, and strapped her to a gurney. As they wheeled her off, her maniacal laughter echoed down the halls, and sent a chill down my spine. I've been on edge all day.

Day 18

I'm going crazy in here. This place reeks of death. I haven't bathed. I'm afraid to be alone. Some of my co-workers are starting to exhibit the early symptoms that my unit showed. I'm starting to feel sick. I think I'm still grossed out by the fact that Anne took a chunk of my skin from my body.

Day 19

Anne ate herself to death. I had to yell at my grunts. She was not secured, nor sedated properly. I found her in my office, slumped over my desk. The blood and skin is stuck on all my paperwork. The stench of death won't leave my office. I had to retire early today. I wasn't feeling well, and I'm starting to feel itchy.

Day 20

I think I'm going to die. Yes, I'm going to die. I'm infected. I found a magnum revolver in the display in the main hall. It's loaded. I'm taking it tonight.

Tonight, I have a dance with death. I will end this nightmare before it has the chance to begin. 


End file.
